It is a widely accepted theory that dreams are related to bodily irritations. My U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,258 discloses a multi-layered mattress which minimizes bodily irritations and supports the user's body in a level condition by providing maximum support in areas of greatest weight. It is diametrically opposite to the approach of the prior art.
Schenker U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,084 is typical of prior art approaches which include a rigid member or the like shaped in accordance with the individual's anatomical configuration for therapeutic uses. However, this body resting appliance lacks the maximum support in the areas of the greatest weight because its rigid member follows the natural contour of the body. Furthermore, a mattress like Schenker, which is comprised of members that follow the anatomical configuration of a human body, is difficult to manufacture.
Other prior art mattresses, instead of minimizing bodily irritations, often increase them by creating a "hammocking" of the body. Shecter et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,888 demonstrates this "hammocking" condition in FIG. 3.
The multi-layered mattress of this application is made without members that conform to the anatomical configuration of a human body. This makes it easier to manufacture. In addition, the mattress avoids the "hammocking" of Shecter et al by providing two areas of maximum support beneath the shoulders and buttocks of one lying on the mattress, which are the two greatest points of depression.